I Love Being Scared
by BloodyMarry
Summary: Godric always screws up Salazar's potions, and Salazar always gets mad, and well he's scary when he's mad. But Godric loves it! GxS


_I love being Scared_

**By: **BloodyMarry

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **Slash, mild language

**Summary: **Godric always screws up Salazar's potions. And Salazar always gets mad, and well he is scary when he is mad. But Godric loves it! Godric/Salazar !Slash!

* * *

"Godric, your such a twit!" A black haired, green eyed wizard yelled, while smacking anther wizard with dark brown hair, and brown eyes on the back of the head. 

"Well that was uncalled for! I am reporting child abuse!" Cried the pitiful Godric Gryffindor. Once again he messed up one of Salazar's potions. But whether it was an accident was up for debate.

"It was called for Godric, you screwed up his potion, again! And this potion has some really expensive ingredients in it!" Said a beautiful witch with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Exactly, Rowena is right Godric!" Salazar yelled.

"Guys, I don't think he did it on purpose, did you Godric?"

"No, Helga, I was only trying to help," Godric said while pouting, and making puppy dog eyes at Helga. She was such a kind a forgiving woman- with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes- that she believed Godric on the spot.

"Lair. I know you did it on purpose. You're always playing stupid little pranks on me!" Salazar said.

"I am not always playing pranks on you!"

"Yes, you do," said Rowena and Salazar at the same time.

"No I do not! Stop picking on me!"

"Honestly Godric how old are you? Stop acting like a child!" Rowena scolded.

"I am now nineteen years old thank you! And you are picking on me! It's not funny!"

"It really is," Slytherin muttered. Godric was about to reply, but Helga beat him to it.

"Yes, you are all picking on him. Andyou need to stop this now! He was only trying to help you, you should be ashamed of yourselves! I know I am for you! It was only an accident!" Helga was kind of mad now, her personality shining through, she was loyal to a T, and they all loved her for it.

Rowena smirked along with Salazar, they loved to rile these two up, it was always so fun. It was always hilarious.

Rowena walked over to Helga, took her arm, and walked the two of them out of the dungeons. Explaining what happened back there to her, on the way to the library.

"Wait! Don't take away my only protection," but the two just kept walking.

"Really Gryffindor, I thought you were supposed to be brave," Salazar smirked at when he said this.

"But your scary, Salazar. Especially when you smirk, it sends chills up my spine," right when he said this a he visibly shivered, and he backed up into a wall.

"But you like being scared, don't you Gryffindor?" Salazar asked in an mischievous kind of tone. He started walking toward Godric slowly, actually painfully slow.

"M-maybe.." Godric stuttered, unable to say this louder than a whisper.

Salazar was now standing in front of Godric, with a hungry look in his eyes, and Godric shivered again.

"What was that you said, Godric? I didn't catch it."

"I said, I love being scared," it was still a whisper but now that Salazar was closer to him he heard it.

"That's what I thought," he pulled Godric by the collar of his shirt against his body. He caressed the side of his face, and Godric shivered again. 'Damn it!' He thought 'I can't stop!'

"Cold?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" Salazar asked with a whole new smirk. He knew exactly why Gryffindor was shivering , but he just had to ask.

"You."

"Exactly," he put his hand behind Godric's head, and pulled him into a kiss. Godric's hands went around Salazar's neck, while one of Salazar's hands stayed in Godric's hair, the other went to his waist possessively.

He soon licked Godric's bottom lip begging for entrance, which of course he got. They then engaged in a battle for domination. Godric soon had to submit, and Salazar smirked into the kiss. Godric knew he smirked and punched Salazar in the arm for it. Salazar only grunted and rubbed against Godric.

They pulled away, for they were only human and needed air. Godric ginning like an idiot, and Salazar smiled a rare smile. That smile was what Godric love more than the world, and all the magic in it.

Salazar soon said, "You should know by now to never screw up my potions, love. We go through this every day."

"I guess I just don't seem to be able to get the message. But I can't help that I love kissing you, and that I love being scared."

"I know you do, love."

With that they resumed their earlier actions.

* * *

_The End_

_I hope you liked! And keep in mind I love getting reviews!_

_Laters_


End file.
